


Looking Up

by anonymousstoryperson



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And so does Loki, BAMF Tony, Established Relationship, Loki lives in the tower, M/M, also im putting jarvis in bc i love him, also sort of avenger loki?, but its not plot relevant, but we love him i guess, height jokes, loki is a little shit, omg, one shot shorter than rdj himself, really short prompt guys sorry, the focus is tiny tony, tony is so small, we deserve tiny tony, why does marvel keep putting him in platform heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousstoryperson/pseuds/anonymousstoryperson
Summary: Loki finds their height difference hilarious. Tony does not.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	Looking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is perhaps one of the shortest ones I've written, and I can only apologise unreservedly for it.

It was a simple fact of Loki's new life on Midgard that he was taller than Tony by a fair margin. It was the fact that stood out the most after the honourable mentions of Asgard no longer being a home to him, his new and hopefully temporary mortality, and his new reluctant position as consultant to the Avengers. Those facts, he believed he had gotten used to. This one, however, he hoped would never lose its novelty.

The top of Tony's hair, though it tended to stand up on end after a particularly disastrous lab experiment, barely came within eyesight unless the genius wore high shoes. Tony had to look up to talk to him if they were standing too close, and just plain give up if Loki decided to hold something out of reach. Even barefoot in Midgardian clothing and no helmet in sight, he still had about a foot extra in height to lord over him. So it was a surprise to absolutely no-one when the height jokes started.

Not too many too often- he didn't want to run out too soon- and none too cliché. He had a reputation to maintain, after all. But every once in a while, one would slip into conversation, and it would bring the most adorable scowl to his lover's face and he revelled in the brief burst of affectionate satisfaction. 

A change to this particular routine happened on a quiet Thursday evening. It was just the two of them, which wasn't uncommon given the many floors of the tower in which people could spend their time, but was welcome nevertheless. Loki watched Tony for the expected reaction from his space on one of the sofas, peering over an old tome Thor had brought back from Asgard.

But it didn't come. Instead of the usual scowl, or a mocking pout, or even an eyeroll, Tony turned to face him fully and raised his open arms, gesturing for him to come closer. "I think I deserve some sort of apology for that one, don't you think?"

That pulled an indulgent smile to Loki's face. "Perhaps." he said, stepping closer so that Tony's arms reached over his shoulders and around his neck. "I'm sure I could find some way to earn your-"

A lurch of weight took his legs out from under him before he could finish his sentence, his back hitting the floor before he knew what was happening. All of a sudden, Tony was above him, grinning smugly and keeping himself up by the hands at either side of Loki's head.

"You're right." he decided, still smug, "People are much cuter when they're looking up at you."

"I see you finally bribed Natasha into teaching you actual self defence."

"Don't take away from the moment of my victory- this is about you."

The mage looked up at Tony, a breathless huff of a laugh escaping him. "Was all this entirely necessary?"

Tony only raised a sceptical eyebrow. "JARVIS, how many jokes has Lokes made about my height since his forced penance?"

"Two hundred and thirty eight, sir." the AI replied helpfully.

"Fair enough," Loki shrugged. "I guess I have no choice but to cede to your victory."

"I would say so," Tony grinned, lowering himself, "And maybe something for recompense, while you're at it."

Loki grinned back, raising his head from the floor to meet him. "I'm sure we can come to an arrangement."


End file.
